Forever and Always
by Commander Matrix
Summary: What if Sally had another son with Poseidon after TLO. Join Chase Jackson as his friends and him have their world turned upside down and and adjust to camp life.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Chase Jackson all my life I have been picked on for everything no matter what it was my interest my friends my crush. She's so beautiful it's hard not to druell. the worst part about it all is I can't do a thing stop it because its always teasing and verbal bullying irl and online. The reason I can't do anything is because I'm terrible with words and i can't change that the only way I could be able to stop is in a fist fight but it never comes to that they like to think that they can win a fight against me but every time it seems to be getting physical someone stops it usually a teacher my friends called over they no I hate verbal confrontation but no one ever believes me that I am an expert fighter even though I should some of them some krav ma ga moves. I've always wanted to fight one of the people that started ever doing this to me because I have dealt with this for nine years ever sense I went to school I was instantly rejected by the what people call the cool kids or the popular kids the way I see them as the stuck brats that convinced everyone that their cool and your not. I figured that out on the first day of school ever for me. So While they were off getting popular with the older kids I was left to make friends with the other outcast but none of them were ever bullied as hard or often as me they at least had a few years were no one bothered them for me I delt with it all the way through kindergarten to now in 8th grade that if you touched me you would die. Nine years of walking over to people and them instantly leaving. After all of that i have so much pent up rage and anger i could power the world. one thing that infuriates me the most is when the 'cool 'kids are nice to my friends and treat me like i am lower on the food chan than dog shat and i am not talking about no bEing mean to them they full on tret them like their the greatest friends on earth I mean I'm happy that they don't have to deal with my suffering but it's like they have a plot to get every one to hate me so that I leave the school but I wouldn't i was taught never back down I would rather get into a fist fight with the whole group of popular kids and lose than leave and let them win without a fight coming.I only got true friends last year. And it's been amazing they are the nicest and friendly people I know. I feel like I could trust them with anything. Most of them know about how much I like Andromeda I mean how could I not like her as more than my best friend everything about her is beautiful her golden dirty blonde hair hair that shifts between gold and black depending on how the light hits it and is usually in a low pony tail that looks so much better than all the other girls high pony tails that looks hideous and her amazing light blue eyes that almost look grey at times that light the darkest rooms. Everything about her is beautiful and best part she's not dumb she's super smart and as fighter like me who aren't afraid of physical fighting but want to fight. Not just that but we have so much in common we both love to play video games especially against each other. We both love fan fictions. We both enjoy spending time with each other. The only problem is I'm not the only one who likes her. Blake Finnegan and Dylan Shaper like her and it's a nightmare they are the two most popular kids in school and asked her to the 8th grade dance thats we end the school year on which is in a few days but luckily she didn't say yes but she did say she would think about it. My only chance to get her to try and get her to like me more than a friend or best friend. I've planed to ask her right before lunch in case it takes a while .

As I'm walking up the steps to school i see my other best friends Jake and Alex. Those are always arguing though usually about nonsense their the to friends I have that literally are friends with everyone. And being like that gets your crush to like and ask them to the dance so they had been trying to encourage me to ask out andromeda and not care that I get teased about going with to the dance with her or just me showing up to the dance and getting bullied. That's the great part about them they help me get over my fears and encourage me to be happy.

As they noticed me they smiled and stopped arguing

"You finally going to Ask Andromeda? " jake asked

"Ya I'm really nervice dude what if she says no or that she's going with Blake or Dylan!" I said

" dude If you ask her I promise she will be more than happy to go with you you know she doesn't really like Dylan or Blake." Alex said

" I know it's just ... She's so pretty a bunch of other guys probably asked her and one of them was probably Jason." I said

"Probably but you can still ask her to the dance I mean we did ask Sam and Natalie after they said yes to us. And if she did say yes to him she could change her mind and also why else do you think she said she'll think about it to Dylan and Blake?" Said Alex

"Ok good point but still if Jason already asked her and she said yes to him and then changes to me then It'll be like walking in with a target on my back."

"Dude you'll be fine now go ask her."

"Thanks guys."and then I left and went in leading up to lunch was boring but I could feel Jason glaring at me the entire time

Two periods away from lunch I have a free period and Jason was in it as well and as I'm doing my homework he comes over and closes my text book and just glares at me until he finally speaks

"Don't even think about asking Andromeda to the dance or I will ruin your life!"

"And why shouldn't I ask her to the dance in your reasons ?"

"Because if you do I will get you kicked of the basketball team"

"Okay fine I will not ask her" I lied because I'm calling his bluff so I need him to think I wouldn't ask her. No one tells me what to do the only thing stoping me from asking her is me or her no third party .

" good so you can teach a piece of shit tricks" he said

And then walked away

I smiled he thought he has control over me I can't wait to ask andromeda now just to see the look on his face.

The next hour I finished homework and talked to Alex then the monument of truth came

"Andromeda wait up" I said and she stopped and looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of her's

"What "she said in her beautiful angelic voice

"I have a question for you but... could we go somewhere more private?" I asked nervously i could already feel my palms get sweaty and my stomach churn. God she is the only person that can make me nervous.

"Uhh ... Sure " she said nervously i guess the feelings mutual.

We walked into an empty hallway just in case people tryed to eveasdrop or got any ideas. I lead her into the storage closet and closed the door behind us. She seemed very nervous and a little scared.

"So what was your question that we had to go into a closet?"

"Uhh well I kind of wanted to know if ... Ahhh if you wanted to ahh go to the ah dance with me?" I asked

"Yes I'll go to the dance with you."

"Wait what ?"

"Do really have to spell it out for you?"

"No I'm just surprised you picked me over Dylan and Blake, and Jason"

She smile" I would rather go to the dance with you than anyone else."

"Aww you mean that" I said in a childish tone

She rolled her eyes " so was that all because I'm starving"

"Ya that's all " I said thinking about how happy I was "our first official date" I murmured but I don't think she heard if she did didn't care.

We headed out of to lunch and talked with our friends. We told them but told them to keep quiet so we didn't cause a scene

The dance was in 2 weeks so Andromeda had time to get a dress even though she would look beautiful even if she showed up in sweatpants and a loose shirt it wouldn't care.

The rest of the day was quiet but some how Jason heard i asked Andromeda and he complained to coach at practice and said I was harassing him so coach put me on suspension for the next few games.

Witch I'm obviously bummed about but that gives me more to practice for the upcoming game battles tournament and find a tux for the dance

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour before the dance

"Shit shit shit "

"Chase it's fine no one will notice"

"Shut up Alex your my best friend your practically obligated to say that"

"Dude don't you have another shirt or something?"

"No because I didn't expect to have my brother spill a soda on me "

"Fine what size shirt do you were?"

I raised an eyebrow at we're he was going with this

"Adult small why?"

"Your in luck we have 45 minutes before we have to pickup Sam and Andromeda so we can go to my house get you another blue shirt and be back in time to pickup the girls."

"O thank you so much but were is Jake"

"Him and Natalie helped set up the gym for the dance the funny thing is he butt dialed me while him and Natalie were making out " we smiled and started laughing just the fact that Jake had somehow gotten one of the popular girls to go with him and ended up making out with her

Me and Alex headed to his house and found another blue shirt that fit me and were back in time to leave to pickup the girls in my moms Subaru WRX STI driven by my brother to try and minimize awkward questions thankfully he didn't ask anything at all because he was jamming out to the black keys and Rolling Stones . We picked up Sam first because she was closer when she walked out Alex's jaw fell to the floor she smiled at him and kissed his cheek witch caused him to blush witch was so funny Evan my brother Percy started laughing. After that Alex and Sam sat in the back while I rode shotgun until we got to Andromeda's house which was beautiful but was nothing compared to Andromeda

She wore a blue spaghetti lace dress that ended at her ankles the same color of my shirt and her eyes that had golden accents . She wore practically no makeup at all. Now I was the one to pickup my jaw off the floor. When she saw me she smiled any gave me a big hug and a kiss on my cheek witch caused me to blush. Which she probably saw on my fair skin that was now the shade of an apple. Thankfully Percy didn't notice or care. He drove us to the dance and we all walked in the first thing I notice is Jake and Natalie making out in the corner.

I nudge Alex and pointed at Jake we started laughing.

" what are you two laughing at?"

"We're just watching Jake make out with Natalie"

Right then Jake noticed us waved and walked over to us with Natalie hand-in-hand. Both there lips were swollen from kissing each other

"Hey guys so how long we're you watching us"

"Long enough "said Alex

"Not long enough for me " jake said with a smile and a wink at Natalie causing her to blush.

"So do you girls want anything to drink?" I asked

"Um no I'm good" Andromeda said "same" said Sam they said giving a knowing glance at each other before Sam dragged Alex hand-in-hand to the dance floor as Andromeda took my hand and dragged me to the dance floor.

When our hands connected i felt sparks fly her hand fit mine perfectly once we got to the dance floor Sabrina Carpenter's Rescue Me started playing. We looked each other And she put her arms around my neck and had a questioning look on her face before I wrapped my arms around her waist and smiled and she smiled right back.

We started swaying to the music and staring in to each others eyes me starring and getting lost in her light blue eyes her staring into my dark blue eyes and half way through the song I noticed her leaning in to kiss me but I could see she was hesitant and scared I wouldn't want it so to speed things up I placed my lips on hers and the whole world stopped around us all I could feel was her lips move in sync with mine and her arms tighten around my neck to pull me closer and deepen the kiss which I gladly do. The kiss felt perfect like it was a firework going off. We didn't notice or care that everyone was starring at us. All I cared about was her.

We didn't notice Jason walking over fist clinched and a fire burning in his green eyes. As he got closer I noticed Andromeda pull away and turn me to face Jason as I opened my eyes I was met with a fist to the eye. Causing me to spin around a crash to the floor. NOW WAS THE MOMENT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR ALL THE YEARS AND IF I LOSE IT I COULD LOSE ANDROMEDA AND THAT IS NOT HAPPENING EVER!

I got up with a new found rage and saw Andromeda punch him square in the chest causing him to stumble backwards causing me to smile at her as i walked up right behind him and place a hand on his shoulder and spun him around a smashed my fist into his nose. Hearing a satisfying crack as they connected. Confirming I just broke his nose was a good sign that he was not getting back up. Meaning more time with Andromeda without more interruptions. We went to one of the tables off to the side and once their i held her as close as I could while sitting on my lap as she looked at my black eye that was starting to throb. I winced every time she touched it. "I think it'll stop hurting if you kiss it better" I said giving her my best smile. "What are you five years old ?" She asked like it was a stupid idea "how did you know" I said playfully and at that she leaned in and kissed my eye as I held her close "why do you think he did that" looking at Jason's unconscious form? " uh well before I asked you out to the dance he kinda told me to stay away from you and not ask you out or he'll ruin my life" rite as I said that Jason regained consciousness

"Uhh why the fuck is my nose bleeding"

"Because you pick the fight with the wrong couple" Andromeda said surprising me that she thought of us that way

She looked at me with a questioning look on her face like she was asking if it was okay. Since I was so glad she thought of us like that I just winked to show I was fine with causing her to smile as I pulled her closer and rubbed gentle circles on her arm.

Just as we turned around and walkway Jason's minions came over and tried to help him up but he pushed them off and got back up and the next thing that I knew was he had me in a headlock trying to choke me out. After learning most krav maga moves this was one of the easiest things to get out of.

I simply went through the motions from practicing it so much. I placed my leg behind his ankle and then elbowed him in the groin causing him to lean forward and let go of my neck as I pushed his neck back. at the same time sweeping out his feet from under him and then pushing my elbows into his chest as hard as I can slamming him to the ground.

As he laid there on the ground in pain i just stared down at him not thinking if I hit him to hard or if I had fractured his ribs nor did I care because he deserved it. He tried to choke me out, knock me out and, control of my life and friends. And plus he started all of this because I wasn't like anyone in our school. Everyone wanting to become pro athletes or doctors or any other cliche job you can think of while I being basically the grades nerd/geek who didn't really care for playing outside or sports mainly because I'm not the athletic type but I didn't really care because I could have more fun playing a video game while having a funny conversation with random people all around the world than I could playing football or lacrosse and plus playing video games it's much harder to get hurt.

Soon one of the chaperons came over to see why no one was anywhere but by the dance floor in a circle not dancing after getting through all of the students they found Jason lying on the ground stirring with a bloody nose."what happened?!" Mr. McCoy asked over all the music. "And will you please turn down the music!" Imeadiatly the music stopped. Everyone was quiet. "I'm gonna ask one more time what happened?"

Right then Jackie Brunson Andromeda's best friend stepped forward and started talking "Chase and Andromeda were kissing on the dance floor and then Jason came and punched Chase in the face and started trying to kiss Andromeda and she pushed him away and then Chase got up and a punched Jason in the face and knocked him out and probably broke his nose." I smiled and pulled Andromeda closer. "Then Jason got back up put Chase in a headlock and then Chase got out of it and slammed Jason to the ground."

Mr. McCoy looked at me questioningly "is this true Chase?"

"Yes" was all i could come up after my adrenaline finally subsided but I still didn't regret what I did.

Mr. McCoy turned to Jason "Jason why did you punch Chase and try and Andromeda?" Everyone now looked at Jason who practically shrank under everyone's gaze.

"I-I uh I was whipping and then Chase fell down and I tried to hug Andromeda to comfort her for being near Chase and then suddenly she pushed me away and then Chase punched me in the nose and then my friends tried to help me and then I tried to subdue him for punching me out of nowhere..." I can't believe this guy everything he says is such B.S. that I can practically smell it. "... Then he tripped me and slammed me against the ground." Then he turned to me and put on his best sad/curious face and continued talking "why Chase it was enough for you to go to the dance with a hot chick..." Are you kidding me he that's all he thinks of her while I can't deny that Andromeda is beautiful there is so much more to her then just her appearance she's smart kind funny and compassionate. "You start a fight just to be more popular that's low even for your popularity." I could tell people wanted to laugh and 'ow' but didn't because mr. McCoy was there and didn't want to get in trouble. I smirked and how stupid his insult was. "...Popularity means nothing when you have what you need what will happen to you when we all go to high school I'll be the one who's happy will you at home crying about how horrible your life is. Because all your 'friends 'left you because they were tired of you being a complete a κώλος." I just stared down at him wondering if maybe he understood. But the befuddled look on his stupid blood covered face say he was clueless. Then he started to talk " what the heck is that suppose to mean?" I smirked "go look it κώλος" after that Mr. McCoy stepped in "Enough you two. Jason I am calling your parents because you are kicked out of the dance and also suspended from all after school activities possibly graduation and if you so much as complain or argue I will have you held back another year send you to summer school and expel you. Is that clear?" I looked over at Jason who had a terrified look on his would be amazing If he got expelled and helded back I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore after graduation.

"And as for you Chase go to the nurses office and you get a detention on Monday during lunch while you did fight back in defense of yourself and Andromeda you did from what I heard used a little excessive force this will not go on your record but I am calling your parents but you can stay until the dance is over. Okay now everyone can go back to what they were doing. Jason go get a tissue for your nose while we wait for your parents..." After he said that Jason walked away"... Chase are you okay or do you need to go to the nurse?" I stared up at him seeing concern in his eyes"I'm fine" he seemed to relax a bit but still looked worried "ok ah then you can go back to what ever you and Andromeda were doing" he said with a knowing grin on his face I imedeatly felt my face heat up." You saw that huh?" "It's not the first time I've seen people make-out at dances especially when the two people really like each other." "Wait you knew I liked her and she likes me ?" I can't believe the principle knew we liked each other. " Chase the whole school knew you liked each other it was like Chase and Zoey from Zoey 101. That is how obvious it was."

After that I just walked away and back to Andromeda who had a worried look on her face "so I here you had a crush on me for a while" she blushed " touché"

"We'll i had a better reason to crush on you than you probably did for me"

"Like it's unusual to have a crush on your best friend?"

"Little bit"

"So you think it's weird that your brother is dating his best friend Annabeth"

"That's different they ust to hate each other" she just rolled her eyes at how stubborn I was being.

"So do you want to go back to the dance floor , what we were doing on the dance floor or try and find our friends?" " let's try and find our friends" we started walking around looking for our friends " so how does it feel to have two guys fight over you?" " like I'm turning into oane of the popular bitches so how did it feel to win a fight against your nemesis over you new girlfriend?" She said. I smirked " like I'm walking on sunshine." Right then Alex decided to become known " HAAAA'aaaa it's got a fell good" Sam just started dying of laughter we just chuckled at his antics. "Did anything interesting happen to you guys?"

"I guess you could say that" After he said that I noticed them holding hands

"Congrats dude" Andromeda looked up at me confused i nodded towards them and and she instantly awed and hugged Sam "come on let's go find Jake and Natalie" "I just saw Jake go into the bathroom but then Arron and Austin walked in behind him and Zoe said she heard that they were saying Jake stole Natalie from them and weren't going to let a nerd steal the prom queen from them" i can't believe they didn't do anything." Where's Natalie?" " she's getting something from the food table why ?" "Andromeda ,Sam just make sure nothing happens to her. Alex come on we have to go Jake away from Austin and Arron. Come on" they all nodded and did as I told them.

Once we got to the bathroom I was so enraged at what I saw their they were Arron holding up Jake while Austin mercilessly punched him in his face and his stomach. All the rage boiled up inside me I was about to charge In and get them off him but suddenly water from the toilets urinals and sinks came out and turned into the shape of fists. One grabbed Jake four others started to mercilessly beat them till they were unconscious and bloody. Me and Alex were looked at each other confused as to what we just saw once we looked back to where the water hands were they collapsed onto the floor. If someone was to walk in right then it would look like me and Alex beat them up and not Austin and Arron pounding Jake's face and suddenly being knocked out by hands made of water. " uh how are we supposed to explain this to anyone?" Alex asked with a terrified expression like he just witnessed a murder." I'm gonna call my brother to see if he knows what to do." I said as I grabbed my phone and called my brother

RING

RING

RING

"Chase what do you need?" Percy asked in a somewhat annoyed tone

"Well me and Alex went to the bathroom to stop these kids from beating up Jake and when we walked in to see Jake knocked out and then hands made of water came out of the toilets and knocked the kids out."

"Did Alex see the same thing?" Percy asked suddenly with a concerned tone I turned to Alex

"Alex Percy wants to know what you saw" I told him he looked confused at the request but did so anyway

"We walked into the bathroom and the water from the toilets came up and formed fists and beat up these to kids and then splashed to the ground and that's it"

"Shit" Percy said through the phone "get all your friends together and wait by the door I'm coming to pick you up I'll explain when I get their" and before we could respond he already hung

"Let's just do what he said because their are not many things that can get a reaction like that from him" I told Alex who just nodded in agreement we started picking Jake we slung his arms over both shoulders and carried him out and put him on a bench outside and I went back in to get the girls

"Guys come outside jake's there" I said and I saw Natalie perk up at my statement and we walled out. Once Natalie saw Jake she started crying and ran over to him and hugged his limp body " what happened?"Natalie asked

" Austin and Arron beat him up because you two are dating and I guess they were jealous of him." I said

"So I caused this" Natalie asked tears streaming down her face in smearing her makeup.

"No Nat it's just guys being stupid." Andromeda said trying to comfort Natalie. Then Percy showed up in his Subaru.

"Hurry up and get in we don't have much time." Percy said in a serious tone. We put Jake in the passenger seat and since their were only three seats in the back Andromeda sat on my lap and Sam sat in Alex's. And Natalie sat in the middle so that Percy could still use the rear view mirror.

"Keep your eyes on anything that looks suspicious." Percy said while focusing intently on the road but every once in awhile looking around like something was coming to get us.

"Percy there's a really big bull chasing us."Sam said

"Shit Sam is it I need to ask you guys some questions. Chase I all ready know your answer so you don't need to answer. first do any of you have ADHD?" Percy asked softly

"Yeah" we all said curios as to why that mattered right now

"Are any of you dyslexic?" He asked in the same soft tone

"Yes" we all said again again wondering why this mattered

"Do any of you know both your biological parents? And if not which one do you know?" He asked

They all said they didn't know both biological parents and Andromeda went first" I don't know my mother."

Alex went next" I don't know my father" Natalie went next "I don't know my father either." Sam went next "I don't know my mother and I'm pretty sure Jake doesn't know his father either."

"Percy I don't think this is the way to the hospital." Natalie said looking out the window. "And that bull is still chasing us." She was right and the bull had almost caught up to us and the closer it got the weirder it looked.

"We're not going to the hospital. Now this going to sound insane but since your parents are Greek or Roman Gods and Chase our dad is Poseidon and that 'bull' is actually a Minotaur. The reason you guys have dyslexia is because your minds are hard wired for Ancient Greek not English and your ADHD is your guys battle reflexes." Everyone started laughing

"Good one Percy." Sam said in between breathes

"You guys really don't believe me Do you?"

"Really Percy you expect us to believe that ha ha ha ha" Alex said right then a bottle of water started float

"Do you believe me now?" Percy asked smirking

"How are you doing that" Andromeda asked

"Like I said me and Chase are sons of Poseidon we cab control and breath under water and speak to horses and sea creatures. And Chase is the reason why Austin and Arron are unconscious." Percy explained

"Wait why are Arron and Austin unconscious and what does that have to do with Chase being a son of Poseidon." Andromeda asked snuggling closer to me and resting her head on my shoulder

"Because from what Chase and Alex told me Chase seeing them beating up Jake unleashed his powers and since you all seem to check out also as Demi-Gods it would not have been long before monsters started attacking and I don't want or need my brother or his friends or both dead already dealt with enough loss and we're here at camp and you guys will find out who your godly parents either tonight or tomorrow but until then you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin you guys can call your parents and tell your parents your at camp they'll understand you can ask them to bring over your things and chase in the morning I'll go get your stuff. Meanwhile Go over to the Ares cabin it's the one that looks like it's ready for war and ask for Clarisse to show you around " After he was done he picked up Jake and started carrying him over to what looked like a sick bay


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CHASE'S P.O.V.

"Alright come on guys" I said looking back at everyone wrapped my arm around Andromeda's shoulder and started walking towards the cabin that I am fairly certain is the Aries cabin. Half way there I looked over my shoulder and saw Alex walking a few steps behind us and Sam trying to comfort Natalie who was crying but walking right behind Alex

Once we got to the cabin I knocked on the door. The next thing I heard was a deep and raspy voice groan the open the door and what we were met with was a buff Chinese looking guy who had this asshole-ish aurora surrounding him and immediately knew I would not like this guy.

"What do you want it's like eleven o'clock at night?! " he spat annoying.

"Um we're here for Clarisse." Andromeda said leaning into me a little more.

"CLARISSE!"

"What Sherman?" A girl spat back angrily who I'm guessing is Clarisse.

"There's some kids here to see."

"Uhh give me a minute and this better be important." Then Sherman walked away. And we just stood there waiting for Clarisse. I looked back and it seems Sam got Natalie to calm down. When I turned back around a tall musclier woman with long brown hair and brown eyes.

"What do you want that couldn't wait till the morning.?" Clarisse asked annoyed.

"Percy said you would show us around take us to the Hermes cabin." I said

"So kelp head is back. How did he find you guys anyway?" She asked

"Percy's my brother and we were at our graduation and one of our friends was getting beat up by two kids and I walked in on them and then apparently I picked up the water from the toilets and beat them till they were unconscious and then Percy came and picked us up and then we were chased by a Minotaur and Percy took our friend to the infirmary." I said

"By the way what are your guys' names?"

"Well I'm Chase, that's Andromeda that's Natalie that's Sam that's Alex" i said pointing to each of them."our friend in the infirmary his name is Jake."

"So you "she said pointing to me " are a son of Poseidon, Andromeda you are most likely a daughter of Athena because of your grayish eyes ..."

"But I all ready know my mother but I don't know my father. My mother said he left us when I was born" Andromeda said cutting off Clairisse.

"Then you must be a legacy of Athena because gray eyes only come from Athena so you probably a dead-beat dad." Clairisse said. " the rest of you I'm not sure of. And would ya look at that we're at the Hermes cabin. Now Chase, Andromeda come on the sooner you get to your cabins the sooner we can all go to sleep." Clairisse said yawning And walking away"Bye guys"me and Andromeda said in unison while waving goodbye and our friends waved back as they disappeared into the cabin. We turned around around to go to our cabin and just walked in comfortable silence.

As we were approaching what looked like a library I noticed a slight glowing coming from the side that Andromeda was. As I turned to look at her I noticed a spear and sword crossed behind the head of an owl. "Uhhh... Clairisse what's that thing above Andromeda's head?"this night just got weirder and weirder. Clairisse turned **around** and looked shocked beyond all compression. "That's my dad's symbol and Athena's symbol. Meaning that her dad Is my dad." She started to tear up "I always wanted a sister." Now Clairisse was hugging Andromeda and crying tears of joy into her shoulder.

"Why is Clairisse crying into Andrea's shoulder?" Percy asked from behind me. "Apparently she's a legacy of Athena and Ares' daughter." I said but as I looked at my brother he looked like he was deciding between something. "What?" I asked. That seemed to break him.

"About Athena uhh she's kind of Annabeth's mom. And since Andromeda's a daughter of Ares your kinda screwed because A:it took a few years just for her just to accept that me and Annabeth were dating to leave us alone. And B: the Ares cabin is still pissed at me for when I beat Ares in a duel. But I'm sure your friends will look out for you."

"wait did you just say you beat the God of war in a fight?" I was shocked to say the least I always kinda of knew my brother was a Badass. But beating a god in there domain just seems impossible.

"ya I did now come lets go to bed or do you want to give your girlfriend a kiss." He said smirking and making kissing faces causing me to blush.

"Wait. How did you know we got together tonight?" I mean yes I did tell him about how I felt about her because A:he's my brother and B:he was in my position and now he's married to his best friend with a daughter on the way.

"Well me,Mom,and Annabeth had a Bet going on to see how long it would take and who made the first move. So since Aphrodite told me what happened at the dance and in the janitors closet and it's been what six years since you told me about how you felt, Annabeth won the bet. Now kiss her good night and let's go too bed." By now Andromeda and Clairisse were just standing there listening to our conversation. i turned to Andromeda who was smirking like a maniac.

"Oh hush." I said leaning into kiss. It wasn't as amazing as our kiss at the dance, but it was still great. " good night Princess." Ever since my brother and I saw Clash of the Titans I would call Andromeda Princess because well, there was a character in the movie who's name was Andromeda and was the princess of Greece.

I turned around and followed Percy to our cabin witch was really nice. He lead me inside where it was really spacious and for some reason there was three beds and a crib which I'm guessing is for soon to be born niece. But the third bed made no sense to me. I'll just ask him in the mourning because I'm really tired and the bed just looks so soft. But first one more question. "Percy?"

"Ya buddy?"

"When can I see dad?" I always wanted to meet my dad and see if he had an explanation for why he left. And while Paul wasn't bad per say I would rather have my biological father. And now that I know he's a God is explanation enough.

"If you want we could try and see him tomorrow?" He suggested

"ya that be nice...well good night Percy" I said closing my eyes after a long night. The last thing I heard was Percy.

"Goodnight Chase."

 **AN: i know this chapter was shorter but overall I'm proud of it. It migh of been longer but wrighting a story at one in the mourning isn't that easy**

 **so Follow Favrite and reveiev I apriceate the fead back I'll try to make the next few chapters longer and have them out sooner.**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and saw my passed out baby brother on his bed. With a puddle of drool on the floor by his bed. Oh Annabeth's going to have a field day with that one.

I hope Thalia was able to handle hormonal-Annabeth. Thalia's probably passed out on the couch and probably will be like that till Annabeth gets hungry again.

As I slowly climbed out of bed I noticed Thalia had blown up my phone like Mt. Saint Helens. Three missed calls and five texts. Yay, notice the sarcasm.

"Chase." No answer

"Chase."no answer. gods he's sleeping like me when I was his age. I walked over and shook his shoulder until he groaned.

"What?"he said whiny like.

"Come on it's time for breakfast." After the war with Gaia everyone ignored the rule about the tables for two reason: Reason 1 was now some Romans stayed at camp and they technically didn't have tables. And Reason 2 was everyone wanted to spend more time with there friends. Which basically was started by me and my friends after the wars.

"Why do we have to get breakfast now?" He said pulling the rest of the bed sheet around him to try and fall back to sleep.

"Because if you don't eat now your going to be hungry until 3:30 and there only breakfast and dinner." I told him going over and yanking all of the comforter off of him causing him to curl up into the fetal position to try and contain and warmth left behind by the blanket.

"Why specifically did you say 3:30?" He asked giving into the fact he's getting up now.

"Dad claimed you last night while you were asleep. And last night you asked to see him and he wants to see you in person and I quote 'there's only time you can spend with Aphrodite watching your sons' love lives before you get migraines from her fan girl sequels every ten seconds'." I said going to take a shower and maybe to make some water balloons for some brotherly pranking reasons combined with him seeing Tyson for the first time and i will have him peeing his pants for a week. (Insert evil laugh)

"Love lives?" Chase called still getting changed in bedroom

"Yes lives, Aphrodite has a weird obsession with Poseidon's kids love lives particularly mine and yours." I said spitting out the toothpaste in my mouth and walking back into the bedroom.

"Do i need a shower or can we just go get breakfast now" he asked putting my old flip flops on.

"Just brush your teeth and your fine" i said as he walked into the bathroom. As i got dressed there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked pulling my blue shirt on.

"Who else lives here" Tyson asked from the other side of the door. Great just the person i wanted to see.


End file.
